Love Letter
by Aza Bee
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP] Saat Jaehyun bertemu dengan orang itu, Jaehyun mulai menemukan sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Jaehyun ingin memberitahu tentang segala kebenaran yang sudah lama ia simpan. Sendirian. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu dari pelukannya. "Aku selalu selangkah di belakangmu. Jangan lupa ada orang yang akan melindungimu." /NCT FF/JaeYong/Jaehyun x Taeyong/WARN! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**"Love Letter"**

 **Jaehyun x (?)**

 **Love Letter © Aza Bee**

 **NCT U & SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iringan langkah Jaehyun dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam umpatan yang hanya bisa ia simpan baik-baik dalam hati. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai anak kurang ajar oleh orang lain karena ketahuan mengumpati Ibunya sendiri. Salahkan sang Ibu yang meminta dirinya untuk pergi ke luar mencari udara segar.

" _Eomma_ bosan melihatmu hanya tidur seharian di rumah. Keluar kamar ambil makan, terus tidur lagi. Pantas kulitmu putih kelewat pucat begitu."

Saat itu yang dilakukan Jaehyun hanya diam dan berpura-pura tak mendengar apa yang Ibunya katakan. Namun jeweran yang kelewat keras yang ia dapat dari Ibunya, mengubah segala macam anggapan bahwa Ibu kesayangannya itu akan melenggang pergi membiarkan ia tetap berbaring nyaman di atas kekasihnya—ranjang—.

" _Eomma,_ apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin tidur, jangan ganggu aku."

Dan saat itu juga Jaehyun mendapatkan tendangan dari sang Ibu tepat pada bokong malangnya hingga membuat ia terjatuh dari kasur.

Jaehyun meringis saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Dan sekarang berakhirlah dengan dirinya yang hanya duduk merenung sendirian di bangku taman. Sesekali ia menguap lebar karena saking bosannya.

Hari sudah menjelang sore namun Jaehyun tak ingin pulang. Ia memang sangat bosan, tapi ia akan berkali-kali lebih bosan saat ia harus mendengarkan Ibunya mengoceh mulai dari a hingga z.

Baru beberapa detik Jaehyun menutup kedua matanya bermaksud untuk tidur, tiba-tiba ia dibuat sedikit berjingkat kala ia merasakan bangku yang sedang ia gunakan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya bergerak pelan. Ia diam, tidak ambil pusing, toh ini memang tempat umum.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Jaehyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap sosok yang kini tengah memandangi dirinya dengan bingung.

"Kau sedang dalam _mood_ buruk, ya? Baiklah, aku pergi saja." Jaehyun tetap diam, membiarkan orang itu pergi.

Ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, mendongak dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku. Belum sempat ia benar-benar nyaman dengan posisinya, kursinya kembali bergerak.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak melarangku pergi?"

Kini Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya, membuka mata dan memutar kepalanya hingga ia dapat melihat orang yang belum pernah ia temui sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk sebal.

Jaehyun terpaku sejenak, ia megambil napas, menghembuskannya, lalu berkata datar, "Kenapa aku harus melarangmu?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan alisnya kala orang asing itu justru memilih untuk merogoh saku celananya daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan yang Jaehyun berikan tadi.

"Untukmu."

Orang itu mengulurkan sebungkus cokelat pada Jaehyun. Tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya ke arah Jaehyun dan Jaehyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia terdiam, tak bernapas, tak bergerak, tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Orang itu menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri tepat di hadapan wajah Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengerjap, ia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan memasang senyum kikuk.

"Ya."

"Ambil ini, adikku bilang cokelat akan mengembalikan _mood_ -mu. Aku sudah mencobanya dan ternyata adikku berkata benar."

Jaehyun menatap orang itu. Menatap bagaimana orang itu bertutur, menatap bagaimana wajah orang itu berbinar saat tersenyum.

Orang itu merengut saat Jaehyun tak kunjung menerima uluran tangannya. Orang itu menarik tangan Jaehyun dan menjejalkan cokelat miliknya ke dalam telapak tangan Jaehyun.

"Habiskan ya, tenang saja, aku tidak membawa cokelat kadaluarsa maupun cokelat beracun. Ah ya, aku harus segera pergi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengganggumu tadi. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Orang itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih tetap bertahan dengan posisinya. Jaehyun memekik, Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Jaehyun bisa membiarkan orang yang perawakannya seperti malaikat itu pergi dengan sangat mudah? Kenapa Jaehyun tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik barang satu kali saja? Kenapa Jaehyun mengacuhkan orang itu tadi?

Jaehyun menyeret kedua matanya menatap sebungkus cokelat yang berada di telapak tangannya. Jaehyun mendapati dirinya tersenyum, entah untuk alasan apa.

Apa mungkin pada bungkus cokelat itu terdapat gambar _spongebob_ yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam?

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note (1) :** Halooo Aza bawa FF baru loh /kedip-kedip

Di sini Aza bingung mau pake cast siapa, Jaeyong lagi kah? Tapi Aza sendiri emang kepengen Jaeyong sih /dibunuh

Ayo kasih saran di kotak review ya^^

Terus mending GS atau enggak?

Aza bingung dan butuh imam yang siap membimbing Aza dalam suka maupun duka /eh/

Jelek kah? Sunbae-nim, atau siapapun yang baca, kasih aku saran dums :"

Apa masih banyak kata-kata yang salah?

Udah deng, gitu aja, takut kebanyakan bacot dan malah ngeluber/? kemana-mana lagi xD

 **Note (2) :** Buat lebih akrab lagi, buat yang bingung, Aza kasih bocoran deh xD

Aza kelahiran tahun 2000, yang review sekalian kasih tahun kelahirannya ya^^

Biar lebih akrab gitu /ketup

Last, sampai jumpa lagi~

Review? /ppyeong


	2. Chapter 2

**"Love Letter"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Love Letter © Aza Bee**

 **NCT & SM Rookies © SM Entertainmet**

 **WARN! YAOI, typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apakah kau ingat hari pertama kita bertemu?_

 _Bibirmu yang manis itu tersenyum padaku."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Entah sudah berapa kali Jaehyun kembali menggerutu seraya menggumamkan berbagai macam kalimat tidak jelas. Membuat Jaehyun menjadi objek pandang beberapa mahasiswa yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Mungkin Jaehyun akan terus-menerus seperti ini di setiap paginya. Terlambat bangun. Diguyur air dan ditambah dengan mendapatkan sebuah lagu dari konser gratis yang demi apa pun sedang tidak ingin ia dengarkan—omelan Ibunya—.

Jaehyun memang seperti ini. Semenjak pertemuan dengan sosok yang seperti malaikat—bagi Jaehyun—beberapa hari yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya dua belas hari yang lalu, Jaehyun selalu bertingkah aneh bahkan kelewat tidak wajar.

Mulai dari tidur tengah malam—tidak bisa tidur tepatnya—karena selalu memikirkan malaikatnya itu dan berakhir degan dirinya yang terlambat bangun. Selalu menebar senyum—setidaknya ia masih terlihat tampan—dengan semua orang yang ia temui di jalan meski ia sendiri tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

Jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah—menyentuh berbagai macam benda yang berhubungan dengan game. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sungguh. Jika Jaehyun tidak bermain game, itu berarti sebuah ketidak wajaran bagi Ibunya.

Dan yang terpenting, Jaehyun selalu menghayalkan bagaimana dia dan malaikat itu akan bersama. Jalan bersama, tertawa, bergandengan tangan, berciuman, memasak bersama, tidur bersama—tolong jangan berpikiran yang iya-iya—dan berbagai macam kegiatan bersama lainnya. Ia bahkan pernah membayangkan jika ia akan menikah dengan sosok yang selalu ia sebut-sebut sebagai malaikat itu.

Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia menatap sepasang _sneakers_ berwarna hitam dengan garis putih yang tengah ia kenakan. Hei, ini adalah hari pertama ia pergi kuliah, jadi ia tidak tahu apa-apa di sini. Ia tidak sempat mengikuti ospek karena ia tiba-tiba demam selama empat hari. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah yang baru naik kelas satu smp.

Ia kembali menggerutu dan melangkah dengan langkah gusar. Hingga di belokan koridor, ia baru menyadari satu hal. Tali sepatunya terlepas.

Jaehyun mendengus. Ia berjongkok dan mulai menali ikatan tali sepatunya. Ia tersenyum puas kala tali itu terikat dengan sangat sempurna. Dan akan lebih sempurna jika ia kembali bertemu dengan malaikatnya. Dan akan dua kali lebih sempurna jika ia mendapatkan senyum da—

"AWW!"

"YAHH!"

Jaehyun yang sudah dalam posisi membungkuk kembali duduk karena tubrukan keras dari arah depannya. Bokongnya yang lebih dulu mendarat terasa sangat sakit. Rasanya ia ingin mengumpati siapa pun yang baru saja menubruk tubuhnya.

Namun saat Jaehyun mendengar pekikan—yang bagi dirinya terdengar lucu—Jaehyun buru-buru menajamkan penglihatannya. Di hadapannya kini seorang laki-laki dengan surai berwarna _silver_ dan berwajah manis juga tengah meringis.

Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada sosok tersebut.

Saat orang itu menerima uluran tangannya dan mendongak menatap dirinya. Jaehyun melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia menyadari satu hal. Orang itu adalah malaikatnya.

Mulut Jaehyun menganga, ia bergumam pelan, "Kau?"

Sedangkan orang itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Maafkan aku."

* * *

Lee Taeyong baru saja ingin pergi menuju _cafeteria_ untuk mengisi perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong. Namun saat salah satu dari temannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui ketua Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa—Kim Joonmyeon—untuk sebuah urusan, Taeyong buru-buru memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi menemui lelaki bermarga Kim tersebut.

Mungkin karena ia terlalu buru-buru dan mungkin karena ia mendapati ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, Taeyong jadi tidak fokus menatap jalan di depannya. Ia terlalu lama menunduk dan mengotak-atik ponselnya hingga ia merasa ia sudah merasa sakit karena bokongnya mendarat dengan keras pada lantai tak berperasaan yang ia gunakan sebagai pijakan.

Taeyong meringis. Untung saja ia bukan tukang umpat seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Jika ia tukang umpat, mungkin ia sudah berteriak dan mengumpati orang yang dengan seenak jidatnya menghalangi jalannya itu.

Taeyong—yang matanya masih menyipit—meski sedikit dapat melihat uluran tangan yang mengarah pada dirinya. Ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut, mendongak dan tersenyum.

Taeyong tidak bisa mendengar gumaman dari laki-laki tinggi itu. Ia terlalu sibuk tersenyum dan bergumam, "Maafkan aku."

Ia sedikit membungkuk kala menyadari laki-laki yang ia tubruk tadi tidak melakukan pergerakan apa pun. Bahkan sedikit tersenyum saja tidak.

Taeyong jadi kikuk sendiri. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan orang itu pelan. Taeyong menyadari jika pergerakannya membuat orang itu agak berjingkat, lalu dengan gugup berkata, "Ma—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Taeyong tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa," ia kembali sedikit membungkuk, dan membuka mulutnya bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, aku tidak melihat jalan dengan baik tadi. Ah ya, siapa namamu?"

"A—aku baik-baik saja. Tidak, ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Aku sendiri juga sudah menghalangi jalan."

Orang itu berhenti mengoceh. Taeyong mengernyit saat pertanyaannya yang terakhir tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia tersenyum lagi, "Namamu?"

Taeyong terkekeh saat orang itu menepuk dahinya dan meringis. "Namaku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Lalu namamu?"

Taeyong kembali menerima uluran tangan itu dan berkata, "Namaku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jaehyun!"

Dan setelah itu Taeyong melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih menatap dirinya hinga ia menghilang dari jarak pandang laki-laki berkulit kelewat putih tersebut.

* * *

Jaehyun masih berdiri di tempat ia bertemu dengan malaikat—yang akhirnya ia ketahui siapa namanya—dengan perasaan senang luar biasa. Meski wajahnya terlihat blank dan tatapan matanya kosong, ia kini sedang berusaha menahan pekikan rasa senangnya yang meletup-letup.

Ia menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, tempat di mana jantungnya terletak. Jantung itu masih berdetak, berdentum dengan cepat hingga membuat dirinya merasa gugup dan menjalar ke wajahya yang kini memanas.

Ya Tuhan, ternyata malaikatnya itu bernama Lee Taeyong. Satu kampus dengan dirinya dan terlebih lagi Taeyong-nya itu benar-benar sangat manis. Ia jadi ingat saat Taeyong memberikan cokelat padanya.

Jaehyun berjingkat kala ia mendengar dering ponsel. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan melihat jika layar ponselnya masih berwarna gelap. Tidak menyala. Tidak berdering. Tidak bergetar. Dan intinya bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

Ia menunduk dan menatap sekeliling. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya lucu saat sepasang matanya menangkap ponsel tipis dengan layar yang lebarnya sama dengan ponsel miliknya tergeletak di tempat di mana Taeyong terjatuh tadi.

' _Apa ini milik Taeyongie?'_

Jaehyun memungut ponsel tersebut dan menatapnya dengan gusar. Apa ia harus mengangkatnya? Ia jadi serba salah.

Sesaat Jaehyun melirik ponsel—yang Jaehyun perkirakan milik Taeyong—kini berhenti berdering dan menampilkan layar gelap.

Ia mengangkat bahunya dan saat ia ingin melangkah pergi, ia mendapati salah satu ponsel yang ia genggam kembali berdering.

' _Ah, ternyata ponsel milikku.'_

Jaehyun mengusap layar ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

 **From : 010402536xx**

 **9:19 AM**

 _Kupikir ponselku jatuh di sana. Apa ponselku ada bersama denganmu, Jaehyun-ssi?_

 _Ini aku, Lee Taeyong._

Jaehyun tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia menyimpan nomor tersebut dengan senyum lebar. Jemarinya bermain pada layar ponsel, mengetik balasan pesan untuk Taeyong yang ada di ujung sana.

 **For : Cheonsa Taeyongie**

 _Ya, ponselmu ada padaku Taeyong-ssi._

Tak lebih dari satu menit, ia kembali mendapat balasan.

 **From : Cheonsa Taeyongie**

 _Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di cafeteria pukul 10:00 AM nanti? Aku akan mengambil ponselku._

 _Ah ya, jangan simpan nomor ini. Ini bukan nomor ponselku._

Jaehyun girang saat ia membaca pesan pada baris pertama. Namun saat ia membaca pesan pada baris kedua, senyumnya pudar begitu saja. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas dan ia merengut lucu.

' _Aku baru ingat jika ponselnya ada padaku. Sekarang percuma aku repot-repot menyimpan nomor yang ternyata bukan nomor ponselnya.'_

Jaehyun kembali melangkah. Belum ada dua langkah, ia kembali berhenti.

' _TUNGGU! DARIMANA TAEYONG MENDAPATKAN NOMOR PONSELKU!? KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENELEPON NOMORNYA SENDIRI?'_

Saat itu juga Jaehyun—yang sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengotak-atik ponsel milik Taeyong—segera membuka dan merasa dua kali lebih lemas saat mendapati bahwa ponsel cantik itu diberi password.

' _Harapanku kembali musnah'_

* * *

Jaehyun mengetukkan jemarinya pada meja bundar yang ada di _cafeteria_ tempat janji ia akan bertemu dengan Taeyong. Setelah memperbaiki penampilan dan menata jantung serta hati setengah jam yang lalu, Jaehyun segera melangkah ke _cafeteria_ ini dan mengabaikan pesan dari Jung Hoseok—sepupunya—yang terus meminta dirinya untuk menemui Hoseok di parkiran. Entah untuk apa.

Jaehyun kembali melirik ponsel milik Taeyong yang tergeletak di atas meja di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan menghilangkan senyumannya kala ia mendengar perut kosongnya berbunyi.

Sejak Jaehyun duduk di sana, ia belum pesan apa pun ngomong-ngomong. Berniat menunggu sang pujaan hati agar salah satu dari sekian khayalan yang selalu ia impikan dapat terwujud.

"Menunggu lama?"

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya bodoh, "Tidak, aku baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu." Ya… setidaknya ia berkata jujur tentang _beberapa menit yang lalu_ itu.

Taeyong yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana itu tersenyum dan menarik kursi. Mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan Jaehyun, lalu berkata, "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar ceroboh tadi. Apa aku merepotkanmu?"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya juga bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gestur tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Taeyong terkekeh.

"Kau lucu sekali Jaehyun-ssi. Ah ya, ini ponselku, bukan?" Taeyong menunjuk ponsel dengan _hardcase_ bergambar _spongebob_ di samping Jaehyun dengan mata berbinar.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Tenang saja, aku tidak membedah isi ponselmu, Taeyong-ssi," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

Taeyong tertawa pelan, "Aku tahu, bagaimana kau bisa membukanya? Aku kan menguncinya dengan password, Jae-ssi."

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia harus menanyakan satu hal ini, ini sangat penting, ia tidak boleh melupakan pertanyaan ini.

"Taeyong-ssi—"

"Taeyong Hyung."

Jaehyun melongo. Ia menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan bingung sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum.

"Panggil aku, Hyung, Jaehyun-ah. Aku tidak suka jika orang yang kukenal berbicara formal padaku."

Siapa pun tolong bantu Jaehyun sekarang. Ya Tuhan, entah sudah berapa kali Jaehyun mendapatkan senyum maut dari Taeyong hingga membuat dirinya merasa benar-benar gemas. Dan apa itu tadi? _Orang yang kukenal?_ Apa Jaehyun tidak salah dengar?

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hyung? Tapi… maksudku, apa Taeyong-ssi lebih tua dariku? Taeyong-ssi seniorku?"

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya ringan, senyumnya sedari tadi selalu mengembang, "Ya, aku lebih tua darimu dan aku seniormu, Jaehyun-ah!"

 _Jaehyun-ah? Jaehyun-ah?_ Apa Jaehyun salah jika sekarang ia menganggap bahwa sosok yang selalu ia anggap sebagai malaikat dan yang selalu ia impikan kehadirannya benar-benar sudah akrab dengan dirinya? Hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil tadi? Ya Tuhan, Jaehyun merasa sangat senang hari ini. Ia butuh Ibunya sekarang.

"Baiklah, Taeyong Hyung." Jaehyun memasang senyum tampannya pada Taeyong. Dan semoga saja ia tidak salah lihat dengan rona merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi senior-nya ini.

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tidak boleh melupakan pertanyaan terpenting dalam hidupnya—ia memang berlebihan kadang-kadang—jadi ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyung, dari mana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?"

"Dari Joonmyeon Hyung."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya, Taeyong yang mengerti dengan mimik wajah Jaehyun segera menambahkan, "Kau ingat kan saat aku menghubungimu tadi? Itu nomor ponsel milik Joonmyeon Hyung. Dia ketua Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa jadi aku meminta dirinya untuk mengecek satu demi satu mahasiswa baru di sini. Dan kebetulan karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya aku dapat menebak jika kau memang mahasiswa baru, dan BAM—tebakanku benar kan?"

Entah kenapa Taeyong terkikik di akhir penjelasannya. Sedangkan wajah Jaehyun tertekuk lesu. _Tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya ya?_

' _Jadi, kau sudah lupa padaku ya, Hyung?'_

"Aku berusaha mengingat wajahmu tadi, karena aku memang pelupa jadi agak sulit. Dan kau tidak mengikuti masa ospek, huh?"

"Aku sedang sakit saat itu."

Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia sebenarnya agak bingung saat mendengar nada suara Jaehyun yang berbeda. Jika Taeyong tidak salah dengar, nada suara Jaehyun terdengar agak sedikit kecewa. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

"Kau tidak memesan sesuatu Jae-ah?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun lama, agaknya yang ia lakukan membuat Jaehyun sedikit salah tingkah. Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya cemberut, bibir mungil itu mengerucut.

' _God damn! Eomma, beruntungnya dirimu yang akan memiliki calon menantu seimut Tayongie Hyung!'_

"Aku lapar Jae-ah, mau memesan makanan?"

Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, entahlah ia merasa tiba-tiba membeku. "Samakan saja denganku ya,"

Jaehyun kembali mengangguk.

' _Astaga, akhirnya salah satu dari sekian banyak khayalanku selama ini terwujud. Huwaaaa, Eomma, anakmu yang sudah lama sendiri ini akhirnya akan memiliki kekasih baru!'_

"Jaehyun, bisakah aku memiliki nomor ponselmu?"

Dan Jaehyun hanya bisa menahan napas.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

 **Note (1) :** Hallo, setelah sekian lama Aza gak pernah update, akhirnya Aza balik lagi ToT

Pertama, Aza bener-bener mau minta maaf sama kalian. Aza tau ini telat banget, tapi Aza bener-bener bingung. Jujur Aza seneng banget waktu baca review dari kalian di FF Love Letter ini. Terus Aza semangat banget mau bikin next chapter yang nantinya bakalan **'wahh'** gitu :"

Tapi Aza masih takut banget waktu post chapter ini, takut kalian gak puas dan takut gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian :" Jujur lagi deh, waktu Aza dapet notif di gmail, Aza udah mulai bikin lanjutan ceritanya, tapi tiap Aza baca lagi pasti jelek :"

Aza sampe punya lebih dari 4 konsep cuma buat satu chapter, dan Aza mutusin buat ambil yang ini :"

Aza beneran minta maaf kalau kalian gak suka, segala macam kritik, saran, Aza terima deh TT-TT

 **Note (2) :** Masih dalam acara minta maaf, Aza mau minta maaf buat para **JaeDo / JaeTen** shipper. Kali ini Aza masih pake **JaeYong¸** soalnya lebih banyak yang minta mereka. Selain itu Aza juga belum terlalu bisa ngebayangin kalau Jaehyun x Doyoung :" Sorry yep :"

Tapi bakal Aza usahain deh, atau kalau misal Aza bikin **[Oneshot/Drabble] FF Random NCT** kalian pada mau baca? Jadi kalian bisa request pair disana?

 **Note (3) :** Aza mau bales review :" Aza kangen banget sama kalian /nangisbombay/

 **mybestbaetae :** Iya ini gak GS kok :'v Dan semoga ini sweet seperti yang kamu minta ya :"Semoga kamu gak kecewa juga hikseu /lapingus/

Annyeong unni, salam kenal juga yeps^^

 **nanaelfindo :** Makasih kamu udah mau review walau gatau mau review gimana, eh, canda kok xD Makasih udah bilang FF ancur ini sebagai nice FF :'v

Yeayy! Kita seumuran, salam kenal xD

 **ayahana73 :** Sini cium juga /eh/

Hah? Iyakah? Si TY suka spongebob? Aku gatau masa xD xD Wong di prolog itu aku cuma ngarang aja XD Wahh, mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan ikatan batin antara calon jodoh /gak/

Tahun yang sama ya? 1999 kah? Atau 1997? XD salam kenal yah~

 **Eraaa :** Yeay, ini jadi JaeYong XD

Whoaaa, salam kenal yah ciye kita se-line XD

 **restiana :** Yepps, ini pake JaeYong XD

 **Sekar310 :** Manis? Ya semoga ini lebih manis ya :" Fell-nya yang ini dapet gak ya? Entahlah, semoga kamu suka dan gak nyesel bacanya :'v Dan makasih udah mau nunggu FF ini :'v

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang :** Aduhh, aku minta maaf ya :" Aku pake JaeYong disini, atau mungkin kamu setuju sama usulan aku di **Note (2)** aku belum terlalu ngehh kalau Jaehyun x Doyoung :" Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya :"

 **:** Ini udah dilanjut :" Yepss ini JaeYong :'v

 **:** Dan semoga kamu suka sama chapter satu yang gak jelas ini :" Dan yang kamu ingingkan terkabul, it's JaeYong FF :'v Salam kenal jugaa dedeq :'v

 **mingyoukes :** Huhuhuhu TaT Aku minta maaf ya sekali lagi, seperti yang aku tulis di **Note (2)** aku belum terlalu ngeh kalau JaeDo / JaeTen :" Sorry ya :'v

 **chocomilkshake :** Dan untuk chapter ini semoga juga menarik perhatian kamu ya :" Aku minder banget waktu mau post ini :" Waswas gitu :"

Iyapp ini JaeYong kok :" Salam kenal unni XD

 **dabeerrel :** Hamdalah semoga kamu suka ya :" Maaf belum bisa fast update :'v Maaf juga kalau ini beneram kurang :"

Buat last aja, Aza cuma mau tanya sih :" Aza gak begitu yakin dengan FF ini :'v

Sumpah Aza takut banget kalau kalian bosen dan yang lainnya :"

Tolong tuangin isi hati kalian di kotak Review ya, supaya Aza tau :"

Please /ppyeong~

 **Dan juga jawab pertanyaan Aza yang ini :"**

 **Mau dihapus atau dilanjut? Kan Aza bimbang TT-TT**


	3. Chapter 3

Taeyong membuka ponsel dan mengetuk ikon berbentuk amplop dengan perasaan senang. Jujur saja ia sangat jarang bertukar pesan dengan orang lain. Kalau ada kepentingan, biasanya Taeyong akan langsung menelepon tanpa berpikir pulsanya masih tersisa atau tidak. Dan jika suara wanita yang menyapa gendang telinganya, ia baru akan meminta Yuta—si bandar pulsa—dengan sisa pulsa yang tidak seberapa dan mengirim pesan seperlunya—untuk membeli pulsa tentu saja—dengan kalimat singkat serta tambahan _emoticon wink_ yang terkadang membuat Yuta mendecih geli.

Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, tepatnya ketika ia meminta nomor ponsel Jaehyun sewaktu di _cafeteria—_ ia masih sangat ingat tentu saja—hubungan antara keduanya semakin dekat. Terkadang Taeyong akan mengirim pesan pada Jaehyun atau sebaliknya dan berakhir dengan ia yang tersenyum entah karena alasan apa.

Seperti sekarang, pemuda manis nan menggemaskan itu membuka pesan yang dikirim Jaehyun kemarin malam. Dan kebetulan malam itu ia sudah jatuh tidur—karena Jaehyun terlalu lama membalas pesannya—hingga ia baru membalasnya tadi pagi. Ia menscroll pesan Jaehyun ke atas, membaca ulang dan membuat senyumnya benar-benar mengembang sangat lebar.

Baiklah, belum genap satu minggu mereka berteman. Tapi lihatlah, bahkan pesan itu sudah menumpuk hampir seribu bahkan lebih. Biasanya Taeyong tidak seperti ini, sungguh. _Ini menyenangkan._ Yah… setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Taeyong sekarang. Lagipula Jaehyun orang yang baik, perhatian, menyenangkan, tampan pula. Ya Tuhan, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya membuat wajah Taeyong terasa panas.

Taeyong mengunci ponsel dan kembali menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Ia menunduk, mengamati penampilannya. Memeriksa apa ada yang salah dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

' _Tidak ada yang salah.'_

Taeyong menghembuskan napas dan kembali memutar otak. Ya Tuhan, semenjak mengenal Jaehyun kenapa ia jadi berlebihan begini?

' _Kau sudah gila Lee Taeyong'_

Bahunya ditepuk, ia berjingkat dan kepalanya berputar dengan cepat. Saat sepasang matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali, ia mengulum senyum lega.

"Hyung, aku terlambat. Maafkan aku."

.

.

" **Love Letter"**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Love Letter © Aza Bee**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, typo(s), OOC, DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kita akan pergi ke mana Jae?"

Yang dipanggil mengerjap, namun setelahnya memasang senyum tampan, "Oh? Kita hari ini akan bersenang-senang, Hyung."

Yang memanggil mencebik, "Iya, maksudku bersenang-senang di mana?"

Rasanya Jaehyun ingin menjawab ' _kita akan bersenang-senang di dalam kamar, apa Hyung mau?'_ pada Taeyong. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya kalau ia masih mau berdekatan dengan Lee Taeyong, si pembenar _mood_ -nya yang selalu buruk.

"Kita pergi ke _Seoul Station_ dulu, Hyung."

Taeyong mengerucut, "Kau mau mebawaku ke mana?"

Jaehyun terkekeh kecil, "Sudah ikut saja," lalu menarik lengan Taeyong pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

Baiklah, ini sebenarnya sudah terlalu siang untuk membawa Taeyong sesuai dengan rencana awal Jaehyun. Seharusnya mereka pergi pukul delapan pagi tadi, namun karena Jaehyun yang bimbang—jadi pergi atau tidak dan karena faktor Taeyong yang baru menjawab pesannya tadi pagi—jadilah mereka berangkat pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Jaehyun, mau ke mana sih?"

"Hyung tidak tahu?" Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Padahal tempat yang menjadi sasaran Jaehyun hari ini sudah menjadi sasaran empuk bagi banyak orang tetapi Taeyong juga tidak tahu. Yang benar saja.

Bahkan Jaehyun benar-benar harus bersujud syukur karena ia berhasil mendapatkan tiket untuk pergi ke sana. Itu pun tiket sisa dari kedua orang tuanya yang tidak jadi pergi. Berhubung Jaehyun bukan orang yang suka buang-buang barang, jadi ia memungut dua lembar tiket—yang sudah Ibunya buang ke tempat sampah dekat dapur—dengan senang. Dan beruntungnya adalah ia memiliki penglihatan yang tajam.

' _Yah… walau pun barang bekas, setidaknya aku terlihat bermodal karena mengajak Taeyong pergi ke sana. Lagipula Ibu juga sudah megizinkan aku.'_

"Mana aku tahu, Jung." Taeyong memasang wajah— _heol kau bahkan tidak mengatakan mau menculikku ke mana—_ pada Jaehyun.

"Ini musim apa, Hyung?"

"Musim semi."

"Hyung tidak tahu ada apa sewaktu musim semi?"

Jaehyun terkekeh kecil saat Taeyong menggeleng, "Baiklah, hari ini kau akan mengetahuinya, Hyung. Aku yakin kau akan merasa senang. Percaya pada Jaehyun."

Taeyong mengulum senyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ini adalah sisi yang Taeyong suka dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun memang terkadang sangat kekanakan, tapi sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu memiliki pemikiran dewasa—yang Taeyong bilang—lebih matang dari dirinya.

Karena entah untuk alasan apa, saat pertama kali Taeyong bertemu dengan Jaehyun, ia yakin bahwa Jaehyun bisa melindungi dirinya. Hah. Bukan, Taeyong bukan seorang cenayang kok, apalagi peramal. Mungkin itu adalah suara dan ikatan batin dari seseorang yang baru saja melihat jodohnya. Lupakan saja pemikiran Taeyong yang ini.

"Hyung, tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan kembali lima—ah… tiga menit. Aku tidak lama kok, Hyung duduk saja di sini dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana."

"Eh? Mau ke mana?"

Taeyong hanya mendengus ketika Jaehyun hanya tersenyum sok misterius dan melangkah pergi. Dengan perasaan dongkol Taeyong duduk dan menunggu Jaehyun yang pergi entah ke mana itu. Ia mengamati sekitar. _Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau sudah tiba di Seoul Station._

"Hyung, ayo."

Sesuai janji, Jaehyun kembali dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya saat Jaehyun menarik tangannya mendekati salah satu kereta di sana.

"Naik kereta?"

"Hyung mau duduk di atasnya?"

Taeyong mencebik kesal yang dibalas Jaehyun dengan suara tawa renyah. Siapa pun, tolong bantu Jaehyun sekarang. Jujur, ia hanya sedang menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengacak surai _silver_ Taeyong lantaran merasa gemas.

Jaehyun menggenggam sebelah Taeyong dan membawanya memasuki kereta. Taeyong yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu dengan tiba-tiba hanya bisa merona. Diam-diam ia merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar dengan tidak normal. Tidak, maksudnya ia ingin jantungnya itu berdetak biasa-biasa saja. Bukan menari-nari seperti ini.

 _'Diam kau jantung tidak berguna.'_

"Hyung, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan kening berkerut. Ia buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Jaehyun menarik Taeyong untuk duduk. Ia berada di tepi sedangkan Taeyong duduk di sebelah jendela.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku naik kereta." Jaehyun menoleh dan menatap Taeyong yang kini tengah menatap keadaan di luar. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ketika suara panjang tanda kereta akan segera berangkat berbunyi sangat keras, Taeyong kembali melebarkan senyum.

"Whoaa, ini tidak seburuk dari yang kubayangkan."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang juga menatap dirinya. Kedua mata itu bertemu, saling berpandangan dalam diam. Hingga selama beberapa detik, Taeyong yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ehm... terima kasih, ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Kita baru akan berangkat, tapi Hyung sudah mengucapkan terima kasih. Kita baru naik kereta dan Hyung bilang ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Kau lucu sekali, Hyung."

Taeyong merengut tanpa berniat untuk menjawab. Selama perjalanan, waktu mereka hanya digunakan untuk diam. Taeyong yang diam menatap ke arah luar sambil sesekali tersenyum. Dan Jaehyun yang diam menatap Taeyong seraya terus tersenyum.

Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong kala ia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Taeyong menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai, Hyung."

Sepasang mata Taeyong sedikit membola, "Sudah sampai? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Jaehyun hanya berusaha untuk tidak membawa tangannya mengusap surai senior-nya itu. Ia merasa sangat gemas, Ya Tuhan. "Kupikir tiga puluh menit itu lama, Hyung. Kau benar-benar menikmati angin tadi, seperti anak kecil."

Taeyong mengerucut, "Aku bukan anak kecil, dan ingat ya Jung Jaehyun, aku lebih tua darimu."

Jaehyun meledakkan tawa sedangkan Taeyong mendengus, mereka keluar dari kereta dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hyung tenang saja, kita baru ada di _Masan_ , setelah ini kita akan naik kereta lagi, jadi Hyung jangan khawatir."

"Ya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, sih? Kupukul sini."

Taeyong hanya bisa menahan senyum kala Jaehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengatakan _pukul saja, kalau Hyung tega_ dengan nada manja. Ia mengabaikan Jaehyun dan melangkah untuk mencari tempat duduk. Jaehyun bilang mereka harus menunggu kereta khusus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat yang indah layaknya surga dulu baru bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dan Taeyong tertawa puas ketika Jaehyun cemberut saat ia bilang, _'Memangnya kau pernah ke surga?'_

Saat mereka berdua asyik berbicara dan bergosip tentang hal-hal yang tidak jelas, Taeyong tiba-tiba berdiri dan memekik senang. "Jaehyun, keretanya sudah datang. Ayo, cepat!"

Persis anak kecil. Tapi Jaehyun menyukainya, sungguh, itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan saat Taeyong dengan cepat melangkah meninggalkan dirinya yang masih duduk di bangku dengan senyum teduh.

Mata Jaehyun membola ketika melihat Taeyong nyaris jatuh karena bahunya tanpa sengaja di senggol seseorang. Jangan katakan Taeyong punya tubuh kecil, hanya saja orang yang menabraknya barusan terlalu besar bagi dirinya. Jaehyun bergegas beranjak pergi dan menghampiri Taeyong yang masih diam di tempat. Jaehyun mengumpat, kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau Taeyong itu orang yang tidak pernah pergi jauh sendirian?

"Hyung, kau baik?"

Jaehyun menarik bahu Taeyong untuk mendekat. Taeyong mengerjap, lalu dengan kikuk tersenyum, "Aku baik, Jae. Jangan berlebihan."

Jaehyun hanya tidak ingin membuat Taeyong tertekan, jadi ia hanya diam dan membawa Taeyong masuk kereta. Ia janji, setelah ini Taeyong tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini lagi. Karena ia yakin, suara menggemaskan Taeyong ketika tertawa akan kembali terdengar.

Kereta itu mulai berjalan. Taeyong kembali memandang ke arah luar. Kini ia kembali memekik senang. Ya ampun, pemandangan yang seperti ini sungguh tidak bisa dilewatkan, astaga. Ia merogoh saku dan dengan cepat menarik ponselnya tanpa takut ponsel itu akan terjatuh. Ia harus mengabadikan ini. Harus.

Sedangkan Jaehyun yang duduk di sampingnya diam-diam tersenyum. Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Taeyong yang terlihat lucu.

"Mau kufoto, Hyung?"

"Eh?" Taeyong menoleh cepat, tiba-tiba saja kedua pipinya memanas. Ia merasa malu, Ya Tuhan.

"Tidak perlu malu, Hyung. Sini," Jaehyun mengambil alih ponsel milik Taeyong dengan senyum lima jari. Diam-diam ia merubah pengaturan pada kamera ponsel itu. Jika semula ponsel itu menggunakan pengaturan kamera belakang, sekarang sudah menjadi kamera depan.

"Hyung, berposelah."

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membentuk _v sign_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Ia tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Jaehyun—ponsel Taeyong maksudnya—ketika yang lebih muda sudah mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke arah dirinya.

"Sudah, Hyung."

Jaehyun berharap supaya suara tawanya tidak lepas begitu saja ketika Taeyong sudah kembali mendapatkan ponselnya itu. Jaehyun terus mengamati Taeyong, bagaimana Taeyong mengetuk layar ponsel dan beralih ke ekspresi Taeyong yang kini berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Jaehyun! Kau mengerjaiku, ya? Kenapa yang ada malah wajahmu?!"

Dan kali ini Jaehyun benar-benar tertawa. Mengabaikan tatapan dari orang lain yang merasa terganggu degan suaranya dan tetap tertawa melihat bagaimana Taeyong yang kini sedang manyun seraya menatap ke arah ponselnya dengan sebal.

Jaehyun meredakan tawanya, "Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita _selfie_ saja?"

Senyuman Taeyong melebar, "Baiklah."

Taeyong memajukan tubuhnya hingga punggung yang semula menempel pada kursi kembali memiliki jarak dan mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi. Jaehyun di sebelahnya mendekat, sangat dekat malah. Bahkan Taeyong sampai berpikir, _bocah ini benar-benar tukang modus_. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau diam-diam Taeyong menyembunyikan senyumnya dan melampiaskannya pada senyuman lebar ke arah kamera.

* * *

"Whoaaa astaga, ini indah sekali."

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Baiklah, mereka baru akan tiba di tempat tujuan dan Taeyong sedari tadi tak hentinya bergumam 'whoaa' atau 'astaga' atau 'ya ampun'. Alasannya? Mudah sekali. Taeyong hanya sedang mengangumi pepohonan _cherry blossom_ yang mengembang dan memenuhi jalanan dari awal hingga sekarang.

Alasan Jaehyun membawa Taeyong kemari adalah karena Jaehyun yakin jika Taeyong sama sekali belum melihat yang namanya _festival._ Karena sudah memasuki awal bulan April, di mana _festival_ yang ia nantikan kehadirannya memang tiba, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota _Changwon-si,_ tepatnya di distrik _Jinhae-gu_.

Pada awal bulan seperti ini, _Jinhae-gu_ selalu ramai oleh para wisatawan. Karena pada bulan April-lah _Jinhae Gunhangje Festival_ , di mana _festival_ itu adalah _festival_ musim semi terbesar di Korea dirayakan. Satu tahun sekali.

Mereka menuruni kereta dengan perasaan gembira yang teramat kentara. Taeyong yang gembira karena tidak pernah melihat hal semacam ini dan Jaehyun yang gembira karena tiba-tiba saja Taeyong mengamit lengannya seraya mencengkeram bagian samping kanan mantel-nya dengan erat.

"Jaehyun, kenapa ramai sekali?" Taeyong mengamati keadaan sekitar yang—wow benar-benar ramai orang yang berseliweran ke sana kemari.

"Di sini sedang ada _festival,_ Hyung. Serius, kau hidup lebih lama dariku tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa setiap tahun selalu diadakan _festival_ seperti ini di Korea."

Taeyong merengut, "Aku kan jarang keluar-keluar begini, apalagi jauh seperti _Changwon_ atau _Jinhae_ ini."

"Apa kau merasa senang, Hyung?"

"Belum, mungkin?" Taeyong tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, kita akan bersenang-senang. Ayo!"

Taeyong hanya kembali tertawa dan mengikuti ke mana pun Jaehyun membawanya. Menarik tangannya dan bahkan merangkulnya. Sesekali Jaehyun akan mengarahkan kamera padanya lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan _'Hyung, say kimchi'_ dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar. Bahkan Taeyong tidak tahu kalau Jaehyun, _hoobae-_ nya itu membawa kamera DSLR di dalam tas ranselnya.

"Hyung kita pergi ke _Gyeonghwa Station,_ sekarang ya?"

Taeyong mengerjap kaget, "Hah? Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada tak rela yang jelas terdengar.

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, Hyung. Kau mau lihat yang lebih indah, kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk semangat. Ia tersenyum kala Jaehyun hanya membalas anggukannya dengan senyum kecil. Kini bukan Taeyong yang mengamit lengan Jaehyun, melainkan Jaehyun yang menggenggam tangan Taeyong. Menautkan jari mereka dengan erat seolah tidak boleh ada celah yang terlihat.

"Hyung, say kimchi…"

"Kimchi…"

Taeyong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia hanya menunjukkan giginya di kamera Jaehyun dengan mata yang agak disipitkan. Namun ekspresi itu justru membuat Jaehyun tertawa.

"Hyung, lihatlah! Kau imut sekali."

Taeyong memalingkan wajah, ia hanya sedang menghindari Jaehyun untuk tahu jika kedua pipinya tengah memerah.

"Jaehyun, aku ingin foto berdua denganmu."

"Berdua? Baiklah." Jaehyun celingukan mencoba mencari seseorang yang dapat ia mintai tolong. Setelah menemukannya, Jaehyun berseru lumayan keras dan tersenyum kala yang ia mintai bantuan menyanggupi.

"Silahkan berpose tuan,"

Jaehyun merangkul pundak Taeyong erat dan memasang pose _v sign_ dengan sebelah tangannya seraya tersenyum sangat lebar, bahkan lesung pipi manis itu terlihat hingga membuat dirinya terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan. Sedangkan Taeyong, ia hanya tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan tangan kiri yang membawa ponsel dan tangan kanan yang membentuk _v sign_ , seperti Jaehyun.

"Selesai, wahh—kalian terlihat sangat manis, ya."

Si pemuda tersenyum ke arah Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang memasang wajah blank. Jaehyun tersenyum kaku dan menerima uluran si pemuda untuk mengembalikan kamera pada dirinya.

"Ehm… ah… ya… terima kasih, tuan." Seru Jaehyun agak gagap.

"Santai saja, bersenang-senanglah!"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengangguk. Yang lebih muda kemudian menarik lengan yang lebih tua untuk melangkah pergi. Jam sudah makin sore saja, bahkan sekarang sudah menunjuk pukul setengah empat sore.

"Sekarang kita ke _Yeojwacheon Stream_ , aku tahu kalau Hyung lapar. Kita bisa makan jajanan di sana."

Jika sudah mendengar kata makanan, maka semangat Taeyong benar-benar akan menjadi-jadi. Ia melupakan rasa bingung yang melanda pada dirinya dan dengan semangat menarik Jaehyun. _Heol._ Ia bahkan tidak tahu ke mana arah pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud si Jaehyun itu.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka sudah tiba di _Yeojwacheon Stream_. Jaehyun tidak tuli untuk mendengar suara pekikan Taeyong yang terdengar sangat lucu bagi telinganya.

"Jaehyun, kalau aku tidak bisa melupakan tempat ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Jaehyun terkekeh gemas, dengan gerakan hati-hati ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap surai Taeyong pelan, "Kau ini bicara apa sih, Hyung? Ngomong-ngomong aku lebih suka kalau rambutmu berwarna hitam."

"Hah? Kau pernah melihat wajahku dengan rambut warna hitam?" Jaehyun meringis, ternyata Taeyong memang tidak mengingatnya. Jaehyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong dengan gumaman.

"Jaehyun, itu apa?"

Jaehyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Taeyong dan melebarkan matanya tidak santai saat ia tahu apa yang kini ditunjuk Taeyong, "Kau orang Korea bukan?"

Taeyong mendecih, "Jangan merendahkanku!"

"Astaga, kupikir makanan itu sudah ada semenjak Ibuku masih belum menjadi orang, melainkan masih bocah."

Taeyong tambah cemberut, "Langsung bilang, kenapa susah sekali, sih?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, ia langsung menarik lengan Taeyong dan membawanya mendekati salah satu pedagang kaki lima yang menjual makanan yang dimaksud Taeyong.

"Paman, aku beli tiga ya."

Si penjual tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jaehyun kemudian memutar kepala dan melihat ke arah Taeyong yang merengut. "Ini namanya _bbopki_ Hyung, permen khas Korea."

Taeyong membentuk huruf _o_ pada mulutnya dan mengangguk, "Lalu kenapa kau membelinya?"

"Ini tuan," Jaehyun menerima bungkusan tersebut dan mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang pada si penjual. Setelah urusan uang selesai, ia memutar tubuh menghadap Taeyong dan menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Taeyong.

"Untuk apa?"

Jaehyun menarik tangan kanan Taeyong dan melebarkan telapaknya, "Untukmu lah, Hyung. Makan ya."

"Yang benar saja, Jaehyun. Bahkan aku belum tentu bisa menghabiskan satu, permen ini besar sekali."

Jaehyun hanya tertawa sebagai balasan. Ia kembali melangkah dan mengunjungi pedagang yang lain, ia kemudian menoleh pada Taeyong.

"Hyung, kau mau ini tidak?" Jaehyun menunjuk sebuah makanan yang berisi daging yang ditusuk—seperti sate—pada Taeyong yang matanya kini berbinar cerah.

"Mau," Ia tidak bisa melewatkan daging. Tidak bisa, karena daging adalah hidupnya. Sumber energi-nya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing masalah beli membeli, Taeyong hanya duduk menunggu Jaehyun selesai. Lagipula ia juga agak jengkel dengan Jaehyun. Yang mau makan kan dia, tapi kenapa yang bayar Jaehyun? Dan jawaban Jaehyun hanya, _aku sedang ingin mentraktirmu, Hyung._

Taeyong memandang sekeliling, tempat ini terlalu asing baginya. Namun ia tersenyum karena tempat ini benar-benar indah. Selang beberapa waktu ia mendapati Jaehyun sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menerima bungkusan yang diulurkan Jaehyun padanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat.

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, sebenarnya Jaehyun agak merasa canggung sekarang. Ditambah karena misi yang sudah ia siapkan semenjak malam harus ia selesaikan sekarang atau ia akan menyesali hal itu hingga rambutnya sudah berubah menjadi putih. Jaehyun menggeleng. Tidak! Pokoknya ia akan menuntaskan misi itu sekarang.

Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Taeyong, ia mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya kala melihat Taeyong yang cara makannya tak berbeda jauh dengan anak kecil. Bahkan saus yang ada di makanan itu belepotan hingga mengenai beberapa bagian wajah Taeyong. Sudut bibir, pipi, dan juga hidung bagirnya.

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangan, "Hyung, kalau makan pelan-pelan saja. Tidak akan ada yang mencurinya darimu." membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel pada sudut bibir Taeyong dengan ujung jari jempolnya hingga membuat pergerakan Taeyong berhenti. Lalu ia kembali mengangkat sedikit ujung jempolnya dan membersihkan sisa saus yang ada di ujung hidung. Menggesernya ke kanan dan membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel di pipi kiri.

Taeyong mengerjap satu kali, "Apa sebanyak itu?"

Jaehyun tertawa dan menunjukkan jempolnya pada Taeyong, "Lihat ini."

Pipi Taeyong memerah, dengan gugup ia kembali menyantap makanannya berusaha mengabaikan Jaehyun yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Jaehyun, ada apa, sih? Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Taeyong mendecak, "Jaehyun, kena—"

"Hyung, apa boleh aku memelukmu?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Haloo, aku mau minta maaf ya karena sekian lama aku udah anggurin cerita ini. Aku kena WB hiks... dan males ngetik gitu hiks... hikss...

Ide cerita selalu mentok di situ-situ aja, ini pun rada ganjel mau update yang ini :'v

Semoga suka deh sama chapter yang ini :'v

Tenang aja, chapter depan ini udah end kok (?) Soalnya aku gak begitu mau ambil konflik di cerita yang ini :'v

Ini kenapa jadi banyak ini-nya :v :v

Sesuai dengan apa yang aku bilang kemarin, aku punya ide cerita baru yang entah kenapa terasa begitu—asdfghjkl deh :v

Au ah, itu aja masih iya masih enggak mau dibikin :v

Buat yang tanya kenapa aku discontinue Spring In London, aku cuma mikir aja, itu kan karya-nya orang, dan kak Ilana udah keren banget udah sukses bikin cerita semenarik itu :'v

Aku berasa jahat aja kalau tinggal ngetik ulang dan ganti nama tokoh, serius :'v

Berasa jahat dan berasa jadi penjahat :'v

Jadi aku minta maaf ya :"

Mohon pengertiannya~

Udah, aku gamau banyak bacot :'v

Maaf juga gak sempet bales review sekarang, tapi aku sayang kalian kok /ketjup :*

Satu lagi, jangan bosen mampir di akun ini ya^^

Mau kenalan? PM aja~ Aku gak gigit kok xD

Last, Review? /ppyeong~


End file.
